Ryuu meets an emerald
by sky-alchemist056
Summary: After retrieving Kei from London, almost all of the S.A. students have their partners except for Ryuu... After a few weeks from that incident, Ryuu meets a girl that will be his soul mate. Ryuu X OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Their Meeting**

**-**Fukiyama Mansion-

*R-r-r-r-ring!!!!* The phone rang.

"Hello?" the maid answered.

"Hello. Can I speak with Hizumi?" the woman in the other line asked.

"Yes ma'am. Wait I'll just call her." The maid put down the phone and called the girl named Hizumi. "Hizumi-sama, someone wants to talk to you."

"Huh? Who may that be?" Hizumi asked in curiosity.

"I don't know, Hizumi-sama. I'm sorry if I didn't ask _her_ name." the maid apologized.

"It's all right. Don't worry about it." Hizumi said. She went to the phone. "Hello. This is Hizumi speaking."

"Oh! Hizumi-chan!" the woman said.

"This is Karino Sumire." the woman answered.

"Oh! Oka-san! Why did you call? Is there any problem?" Hizumi asked.

"No, there's no problem my dear. It's just, I want you to do me a favor." Sumire said.

"What favor?"

"I want you to go to Hakusen Gakuen."

"To Hakusen? Why?"

"I want you to see Tadashi."

"Tadashi? Uhh… okay."

"Thank you dear."

"You're welcome oka-san." Both Hizumi and Sumire cut off. Hizumi went to her room to get dressed. As she entered her room she turned on her iPod. *Now Playing : One Less Lonely Girl by Justin Bieber* After she got dressed she turned off her iPod and immediately went to Hakusen Gakuen.

-Hakusen Gakuen-

"So, this is Hakusen…" Hizumi said, as she walked inside the school. Then suddenly…*Toogsh!!*

"Oh! Gomenasai!" Hizumi apologized.

"Gomen." A gentle voice of a teenage boy said. Hizumi looked up and there she saw a boy with a dark green hair and eyes.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." She apologized again.

"It's all right." The boy said with a smile.

"Ummm… can I ask you a question?" Hizumi politely asked.

"Sure, sure."

"Where can you find the Chairman's office?"

"Chairman's office…sure… enter the main school and look for the label that says the CHAIRMAN'S OFFICE." The boy directed.

"Thanks." Hizumi smiled. Hizumi left the boy. The two parted. After several minutes Hizumi found the Chairman's office.

-Chairman's Office-

*Knock!! Knock!!" Hizumi knocked.

"Yes, come in." a voice of a woman said. The Hizumi entered the room.

"Ohayou, oka-san." Hizumi greeted.

"Oh! Hizumi-chan, ohayou." The woman greeted back. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you again too, oka-san" Hizumi smiled.

"Your smile never changed, it's still very beautiful." The woman praised.

"Arigatou, oka-san" Hizumi giggled.

"Why did you come here? I told you to go to Tadashi, not here."

"I just want to stop by for a moment in your office, besides we didn't saw each other in years."

"Well, it's all right with me. But you must see Tadashi."

"Hai! I'll go now." Hizumi followed the woman's order. "Sorry…if I bothered you, oka-san.

"It's all right. Now, go to Tadashi. He's in a big greenhouse inside the school. It's really easy to find don't worry."

"Hai!" Hizumi answered. She bowed before she left. She went out of the main school ad looked for a big greenhouse. After a few minutes of looking, she saw the greenhouse.

"At last I found it!" Hizumi panted. "What will I do, it's really rude to just budge in." the door suddenly opened and there she saw a brown haired boy.

"Hi-Hizumi?" the boy asked.

"Ohayou, Tadashi! Long time no see." Hizumi smiled.

"Hizumi, it is you!" Tadashi gave Hizumi a bear hug. From afar Akira saw Tadashi hugged Hizumi, and somewhat felt jealous about it.

Hizumi felt quite embarrassed at Tadashi's childish action. "Tadashi, will you please stop hugging me it's embarrassing."

"Oh! Gomen." Tadashi released" I'm just happy to see you again."

"I'm also happy to see you, but please you must not hug me. It's really unnecessary. Besides, we're not kids anymore. It's very awkward for teenagers in our age hug each other. Unless we have a strong family relationship or more than friends relationship." Hizumi explained.

"We're cousins, right?" Tadashi smiled.

"Yeah, like that's real." Hizumi showed a serious expression to Tadashi.

"Hizumi, I noticed you changed a lot." Tadashi frowned.

"Sorry Tadashi, I'm… not really in a good mood." Hizumi frowned.

"Why? Did some thing happen?"

"No, nothing happened." Hizumi changed her mood to cheer up Tadashi.

"Oh, okay!" Tadashi took a deep breathe, he was relieved. "Oh yeah, you wanna know my friends?"

"Sure." Hizumi smiled. Tadashi pulled out his arm, signaling Hizumi to hold his arm. "Is it really necessary?"

"Of course!" Tadashi gave Hizumi a huge smile. Akira was about to burst like a volcano.

"Tadashi!!!" Akira yelled. She kicked Tadashi's face that made him fly. After that, Akira was dusting an invisible dust on her hand. Hizumi sweat dropped.

"Ummm my name is Hizumi Fukiyama… I'm sorry I didn't mean to make such contact with Tadashi… are you his girlfriend? What's your name?" Hizumi nervously asked. Akira looked at Hizumi.

"Oh! My name is Akira Toudou. Nice to meet you. Don't worry about it, it's not your fault." Akira smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Hizumi answered. A girl with a really long black hair approached.

"Hi! I'm Hikari Hanazono." The black haired greeted. "Are you Tadashi's friend?"

"Hai…so you're Hanazono-san, the rank no. 2 of Hakusen." Hizumi recognized.

"Hai, but how did you know?" Hikari asked.

"Well…you guys are quite popular in the prefecture." Hizumi answered.

"Oh! By the way you can call me Hikari instead of Hanazono-san, besides you're tadashi's friend." Hikari smiled.

"It's really kind of you. Thank you." Hizumi smiled.

"Really? No, not much…" Hikari laughed.

"Of course Hikari's kind." Akira objected, then hugged Hikari.

_Do they really like each other that much? _Hizumi sweat dropped.

"Well, if we were THAT popular, maybe you know the others?" Akira said.

"Hai, but I only you know you guys by name." Hizumi explained.

"Well then, my name is Kei Takishima." A boy with a golden brown hair stood up.

"You're the rank no. 1, right?" Hizumi asked.

"Yes, you're correct." Kei smiled.

"Maybe those two are Jun and Megumi Yamamoto?" Hizumi said unsurely.

"Hai, but how did you know our names?" Jun asked.

"Ummm… maybe because you two look very alike." Hizumi answered.

"Oh." Jun said. "You noticed that we are in the same blood."

"Hai." Hizumi answered. "And because my mother know your parents."

"Your mother?" Kei asked.

"Hai, because Hizumi's mother is a musician." Tadashi interrupted.

"Tadashi, don't answer a question that wasn't meant for you!!" Akira scolded; she threw a thick book to Tadashi. "If you want, please join us for tea time."

"Sure, I don't mind." Hizumi smiled. "Thank you for your invitation."

"Aww…that was nothing." Akira said. Hizumi joined the tea time, she sat where Ryuu usually sits without knowing.

"Here have some tea." Akira offered.

"Mmm…it smells pretty good. Thank you." Hizumi thanked.

"No, I'm supposed to be the one who'll be thanking you for joining us for tea time." Akira smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- They've Meet Again**

"So, you're the daughter of Mr. Hitome Fukiyama? Owner and president of the Fukiyama group of companies." Kei asked.

"Yes…and you're the son of the president of the Takishima group. Your group is surely great for reaching the top. Its headquarters is based in London, right?" Hizumi praised.

"And your company is based on Paris." Kei said.

"Yes." Hizumi smiled.

"Wow, so your company is based on Paris, France!" Hikari amazingly said.

"But still… Takishima group and Saiga group are higher and more powerful than our group." Hizumi said sadly.

"Then make your company the best!" Hikari encouraged.

"Thank you, Hikari-san." Hizumi said.

"That's the spirit, Hikari" Akira acknowledged. While they were chit chatting someone entered the room. It was Ryuu Tsuji the 7th ranked. He approached his friends with a falcon on his shoulder.

"Hi, everyone." Ryuu greeted.

""Ryuu, you're back!!" Jun and Megumi said in unison, hugging Ryuu's arms. Ryuu looked at his seat and there he saw the girl he bumped earlier.

"You're the one from this morning?" Ryuu asked.

"Huh? Me?" Hizumi looked. "Oh, yes." Hizumi looked around the, she noticed Ryuu doesn't have any seat. "This might be your seat, sorry I didn't notice earlier."

"It's alright, you can sit there." Ryuu smiled.

"Thanks… uhmm." Hizumi didn't know the name.

"I forgot, my name is Ryuu Tsuji, the 7th rank." Ryuu introduced himself.

"Is that a falcon, on your shoulder?" Hizumi asked.

"Y-yes." Ryuu looked at the falcon.

"Maybe, you're an animal lover?" Hizumi smiled.

"Uhhh…yes." Ryuu answered.

"May I touch him?" Hizumi asked.

"Sure, but how did you know he's a boy?" Ryuu asked. "And I don't even know your name."

"Oh…my name is Hizumi Fukiyama." Hizumi approached Ryuu. "I knew because I'm an animal lover myself. I also owned a falcon, his name is Zero." Hizumi touched the chest of the said falcon. Then the falcon flew to Hizumi's shoulder. Hizumi smiled.

"You owned a falcon?" Ryuu asked. Hizumi nodded. "What else do you own?"

"Uhmm…a horse and a wolf." Hizumi answered. "I also had some other wild animals, but otou-sama and I decided to set them free."

"Do you put them in cages, like your wolf and your falcon?" Ryuu asked.

"Nope, I let them go wherever they want to go, but they always return." Hizumi answered.

"Oh." Ryuu smiled.

_Why are they like that? It's like they've known each other for a long time._ Jun and Megumi thought. The two gave Hizumi death glares. After their conversation Hizumi and company started to chit chat again.

"Uhmm… Hizumi-chan, what's that case beside you?" Hikari asked. "What does it contain?"

"Oh…this? This is my violin case." Hizumi said.

"Violin case? So you play the violin?" Kei asked. Hizumi nodded.

"Can I see your violin, Hizumi?" Jun asked.

"Sure, no problem." Hizumi handled Jun the violin case. Jun opened the case; he saw a beautiful varnished violin with one golden string. He also saw two song pieces. One was entitled "Melodie" composed by Tchaikovsky and the other one was unknown, it was entitled "_I'm Here For You_".

"What's this "_I'm Here For You"_?" Jun asked.

"Oh, that. I composed that." Hizumi said.

"So, you compose songs?" Akira asked.

"Yes." Hizumi replied.

"Its melody shows sadness and loneliness." Jun observed.

"Well…because I thought of making pieces for hearts that will wait for their love to come

back." Hizumi said.

"Hearts that can wait? Why?" Hikari asked.

"It's because I just became interested in making love pieces." Hizumi explained

"You, Hizumi, are you in love?" Akira asked.

"Huh? Me? No." Hizumi answered.

"Have you been in love Hizumi-chan?" Megumi wrote. The boys can't relate much on what they're talking about.

"Eh? Me, in love? No." Hizumi rejected.

"Even a crush?" Megumi wrote.

"Uhh… crush… I did have a crush once. But I don't like him anymore." Hizumi answered.

"Eh? Who is _he_?"Akira was intrigued.

"His name is Tetsuhiko Siratobi, he's a famous violinist." Hizumi began.

"Is he the reason why you played the violin?" Kei asked.

"No. It's because I wanted to. And okaa-san told me it was natural for me to have this kind of talent, because my mother is also a well-known violinist."Hizumi explained.

"Kei, don't interrupt the story!" Akira yelled at Kei.

"Yeah, Takishima!" Hikari agreed.

"Okay, as you wish, Hikari." Kei said.

"You may continue now, Hizumi-chan." Hikari said.

"Okay… Tetsuhiko was so called the _Violin Prodigy_ by every musician worldwide." Hizumi said. "He's the youngest and he has the same age as ours."

"Sugoi desu!!!" Megumi wrote. "But… why didn't you like him anymore?"

"It's because he confessed to me." Hizumi said sadly.

"Hizumi, you spoiled the opportunity!" Akira scolded.

"Maybe you're right. But I only love him as a friend. I never imagined that he will love me more than just a friend."Hizumi said.

"Can you tell us the whole story?" Megumi wrote.

"Sure." Hizumi agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Her Love Story

-Flash Back-

*Hizumi's POV*

It was Tetsuhiko's concert; he invited me and my mother. That night was his second grand violin concerto. I and okaa-san were in different seats. I was in the very front and she was in the middle. I don't know why he reserved me a seat, that seat was in the center, I can see the whole stage. That night, he was wearing a black tuxedo. I was really amazed on how he played that night. All of the pieces showed emotions. He played 5 consecutive pieces. After the first five pieces we took a 10 minute break, and then he continued to play five more pieces. The last piece was so romantic.

"I dedicate this song to the person I love." He said those words with a bright smile on his face. He played the _Moonlight Sonata _composed by Ludwig van Beethoven. The piece was made by Beethoven for his wife. After the last piece he went down the stage and walked directly to me.

"Ms. Hizumi Fukiyama, can you please come with me in the garden?" he requested.

"Uhhh… okay." I replied. We went to the garden and there was a table for two tables for two people. There were candles, a red rose and an elongated box.

"Hizumi." He called me.

"What is it?" I asked. He suddenly hugged me and I was shocked on what he did, but still I hugged them back.

"I will tell you this only once so listen carefully." He said.

"O-Okay." I said.

"I _love_ you." He confessed.

"Tetsuhiko?" I was terribly shocked.

"I love you so much, Hizumi Fukiyama." He smiled.

"Sorry, Tetsuhiko." I apologized.

"Why are you saying sorry?" he asked.

"Because… I… I don't…" I cut off.

"You don't what?"

"I don't love you." I said sadly.

"Oh. It's alright." He said sadly. "Well then I'll just wait for you to love me back. Don't worry I won't change."

"I know you won't" I said. "You don't need to wait for me."

"Why?" he asked.

"I won't be able to love you."

"NO!" he objected. "I need you! I want you to be here beside me!"

"I can't do that."

"Why? I thought you loved me?" he said.

"I love you, but only as a friend." I explained. His tears are starting to fall. I hugged him; his head was on my shoulders.

"You tricked me, Hizumi." He said.

"I never tricked you. I'm telling you the truth." I said. "So please stop crying." He raised his head and I held his face and wiped off his tears.

"I'm lonely, Hizumi." He sobbed. "I don't want to be lonely anymore. Please, I beg of you, stay by my side."

"Don't worry, I won't leave you." I said. He hugged and almost kissed me, but I stopped him with my hand. "I can't be your lover Tetsuhiko , but I can be your best friend." He continued to cry and suddenly I started crying for him. To stop the crying scene I kissed his forehead and hugged him until we both calmed down. When we calmed down, he took and opened the elongated box; inside it was a sakura-shaped diamond necklace.

"Even though you're not mine, please wear this." He put the necklace around my neck. "Swear to me that you won't take this off without permission from me."

"Okay. But… why don't you keep it?" I was curious.

"Because I will never find anyone like you." He said. "Did anyone ever tell you that _you're one in a million_?"

"Actually, no one told me that." I blushed.

"You're so CUTE, Hizumi." He chuckled.

"Very funny…" I said sarcastically.

"Okay, I'll be honest. There's no other girl in this universe can ever change your position in my heart." He said sincerely.

"Gomenasai." I apologized. "I cannot accept this. There might be another girl that is better than me, and-"

"What are you saying? Did you hear me a while ago I told you '_there's no other girl in this universe can ever change your position in my heart'_." He said. "Besides I already accept your apology."

"Arigatou, Tetsuhiko." I thanked.

-End of Story-

*Normal POV*

"So that's the whole story." Hikari said.

"Yep." Hizumi answered.

"Is that the necklace he gave you?" Kei asked while looking at the sakura-shaped diamond necklace.

"Yes." Hizumi answered.

"You kept your promise to him." Ryuu smiled.

"Of course, I don't break promises." Hizumi smiled back.

"The story is really _romantic_!" Akira said. "The guy is rejected by his love but he still gave her the necklace that symbolizes his love for her."

"Can you play the piece you composed?" Jun requested.

"Sure, but I haven't played it before so I don't know if you'll like the melody." Hizumi said.

"It's alright. I just want to listen to it." Jun said.

"Me too. I want to hear it also." Megumi wrote.

"Me three!!" Tadashi said waving his hand.

"All of us want to hear the piece, right guys?" Ryuu reassured.

"Of course." Hikari agreed energetically.

"If Hikari agrees, I'll agree also!" Akira hugged Hikari.

"Sure, it's fine with me. Besides we can use a little music here." Kei added.

"Well then, you may start now." Ryuu stated.

Hizumi nodded as response. She took her violin out of its case and positioned herself. She started to play. All of them listened; even the whole school heard the beautiful high notes of the violin. After a few minutes the piece ended. All of the S.A. students gave her an applause to her beautiful performance.

"It's so beautiful." Megumi wrote. A tear fell from her eye.

"It's really amazing! Even though the melody was sad, it also tells '_I'll be right here waiting for you'_." Jun said.

"Thank you." Hizumi thanked. She looked at her watch; it was already 11:30 am. "Ummm… I should get going."

"Now already?!" Tadashi complained.

"I'm sorry, Tadashi. I need to go." Hizumi excused herself then left.

Tadashi sighed. Ryuu's eyes followed Hizumi as she ran outside the greenhouse. Kei noticed Ryuu's eyes.

"Why won't you follow her, Ryuu?" Kei smirked.

"Why would I?" Ryuu dared.

"Ryuu, Ryuu, Ryuu… it's pretty obvious." Kei chuckled. "You _like_ her, right?" as Kei said those words, Jun and Megumi looked at Ryuu. *Lightning and Thunder*

"Of course I like her…" Ryuu said with confidence. Jun and Megumi stiffened. "…as a friend." He continued. Jun and Megumi were relieved.

_He still regrets it._ Kei though. After that scary conversation between Kei and Ryuu, things came back to normal. But is their fight really over?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Kei and Ryuu**

The next day, Kei and Ryuu didn't look at each other even once. It made the whole S.A. worried; Kei and Ryuu were very close before. It was their first time they saw the two didn't talk even in a few words.

"Uhhh… Ryuu, Kei why aren't you talking with each other?" Tadashi asked. Kei and Ryuu glared at Tadashi. Tadashi ran at the back of Hikari. "YIKES!!!"

"They're close right? But why do they look like they never knew each other?" Hikari said, worried.

"Maybe, because of the Hizumi." Jun blamed.

"Hizumi doesn't know any of this. How come she got in the problem?" Akira objected. "Hey, Hikari please talk to Kei. I'll talk with Ryuu."

"Okay." Hikari agreed. Hikari approached Kei while Akira approached Ryuu. "Hey Takishima." Hikari placed her hand on Kei's back. Kei looked around and his aura changed.

"Yes, love?" Kei smiled.

"Eh?!" Hikari's eyes twitched. _His mood changed!!!_ "Hey, Takishima, is there any problem between you and Ryuu?"

"Huh? Me and Ryuu? Of course there's no problem." Kei lied.

-In the Other Side-

"Ryuu come on. Tell me the truth." Akira pleaded. Ryuu sighed, he had no other choice, he needs to tell the truth. But instead of telling the truth he just make up with Kei.

"Kei, I'm sorry." Ryuu apologized.

Kei was silent, but he broke it after a few seconds. "No, I'm supposed to be the one who's saying sorry." Kei smiled apologetically. The two shook hands. Kei gave Ryuu a manly hug. Then suddenly the twins pushed Ryuu away from Kei and hugged Ryuu.

"You are not going to take Ryuu away from us!!!" the twins complained.

Kei sweat dropped. Hikari approached Kei.

"I'm glad you two are still friends. I got worried because you two didn't talk with each other since this morn-" Hikari was cut off. Kei kissed Hikari. Since they were a couple they were allowed to do that. After a few seconds, Kei released Hikari from his kiss.

"Takishima, why did you do that?!" Hikari hardly breathed.

"Hikari, are you okay? My poor Hikari." Akira rubbed her hand on Hikari's head like a cat. "Kei, you monster!!!"

"Why? Don't I have a right to kiss my girlfriend?" Kei made an evil smirk and winked at Hikari. "Which reminds me, Tadashi, Akira is your girlfriend, right?"

"Did you two _share_ any _kiss_? Kei asked teasingly.

"Kiss?!!! No!!!" Tadashi and Akira yelled in unison. Their faces were red as an apple.

"Oh, okay." Kei grinned.

_Kei's smile is creepy. _Jun, Megumi, Ryuu and Hikari thought.

"By the way, Hikari do you care to come home with me?" Kei asked.

"Huh? In your house? Why?" Hikari asked back.

"Otou-san and Sui wants to see you." Kei smiled.

"Okay, sure!" Hikari accepted energetically.

"Kei, don't ever hurt my precious Hikari! Or else you won't see tomorrow!" Akira threatened.

"Why would Kei hurt Hikari? Kei is Hikari's boyfriend, right?" Tadashi asked. Then suddenly Akira threw a chair to Tadashi. "WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

"It's alright, Akira." Hikari smiled.

"Oh my dear Hikari, the DARK LORD casted a spell on you!" Akira rubbed Hikari's head again.

"Then it's settled." Kei smiled.

-Cross University-

"Achoo!" Hizumi sneezed.

"Bless you, Fukiyama-san." The professor said.

"Excuse me." Hizumi said. She was embarrassed because her professor hears her sneeze. Her classmates laughed and giggled. _How embarrassing!_ She thought. After three minutes the bell rang.

"Hey, are you okay?" a red orange haired boy asked. He looks worried.

"Huh? Oh, it's you Seto. What is it?" Hizumi asked the worried boy.

"Don't ask me back!" he said. Then he repeated. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean am I okay?" Hizumi asked again.

"I already told you, don't ask me back!" the boy yelled. He was irritated. Because of his irritation he scratched his head.

"Okay, okay, relax Seto." Hizumi calmed Seto. "I'm absolutely fine."

"Are you sure?" he concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Hizumi answered. "By the way, why are you asking me these things?"

"To tell you the truth… I'm concerned…about… you."Seto said.

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm absolutely positively fine." Hizumi smiled. Seto blushed, his face was pink.

_Thank goodness_. Seto thought. "Uhhh… Hizumi, are… you… free this Friday?"

"Hmm? This coming Friday?" Hizumi paused. "I'm going to visit the Hakusen Academy this coming Friday. Why?"

"Nothing." Seto answered quickly. He looked away then frowned. _Does she have a boyfriend there?_

Silence occurred between the two. Then suddenly someone knocked the door.

"Fukiyama-san, are you here?" A girl asked.

"Taniyama-san, what is it?" Hizumi asked.

"We need ideas for the sports festival." The girl said. "We need your help."

"Sure." Hizumi accepted. "I need to go Seto. See you." Hizumi ran outside.

"W-Wait." Seto sighed.

-Hakusen Academy-

It's already dismissal; Kei immediately grabbed Hikari and ran to his car.

-Kei's car-

"Takishima, why did you do that?!" Hikari yelled.

"I told you that we're going home together, right?" Kei smiled.

"Eh?!" Hikari paused._ Oh yeah, I accepted his invitation to his house._ "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"By the way Hikari…." Kei paused.

"What?" Hikari asked.

"Why are distancing from me?" Kei sweat dropped.

After a few minutes without talking inside the car, they finally reached Kei's manor.

"We're here, Kei-sama." The driver said politely.

"Thanks for the drive." Kei thanked. The two went out of the car. Then suddenly Kei's father appeared.

"Hikari-chaaan!!!" Kei's father said joyfully. Kei glared at him. "Iiiiiiihhhhhh!!!" Kei's father ran back inside the house.

"Takishima, is oji-san okay?" Hikari asked.

"He's fine. It's normal to him. Don't worry." Kei smiled. "Well then, shall we?" Kei and Hikari went inside the manor.

"Welcome back, Kei-sama." The maids greeted in unison.

"Nii-chan… welcome home!!!" Sui greeted as he rushed to Kei. Sui hugged Kei and Kei patted Sui's head like his very own puppy. "Hey, Hikari, what are you doing here?" Sui rudely asked.

"Sui…" Kei scolded.

"It's alright, Takishima." Hikari smiled.

"Okay." Kei smiled back. After those weird greetings, Kei and Hikari spent time together, only the two of them.

-In the Other Side of the Story-

Ryuu went home alone, because Jun and Megumi's parents are present.

"It's been a long time since I've been alone." Ryuu sighed. He cooked dinner and fed his animals. After he did all of the chores he opened the TV.

*BREAKING NEWS*

*Good evening, my name is Irie Takahashi reporting for tonight's breaking news. I have a report that was said there was a new no. 2 company in the business, and here is Miki Akabane reporting, Akabane.*

*Good evening, Takahashi and to everyone who's watching. I have an unexpected encounter that rocked the business world. A new no. 2 was revealed, the Saiga Group fell to rank no. 3 after the huge success of the grand opening of the Sky Resort & Spa. This resort was made by the former rank no. 3, the Fukiyama Group. Because of its preserved beautiful and clean environment, this resort was visited by international tourists. Some tourists say that this resort can be a part of the Seven Wonders of the World. This hotspot was only a suggestion of the company's noble president's only daughter. I also had an interview with Mr. Hitome Fukiyama, the noble president of the company. I asked him the reason why he opened this beautiful resort and he said "I opened this resort because my daughter suggested it. My daughter loves the nature especially the animals. She suggested it while we were in a middle of a meeting. We were in such chaos thinking what would be a good project, while we were in the middle of intense thinking; she just said 'Why won't you make a resort in some islands here in Japan? Of course you must pick the islands which are not exploited by man.' Fortunately all of my colleagues agreed." I never thought his daughter will get a big impression in Mr. Fukiyama's colleagues, for an _average_ teenage girl. His daughter is truly amazing. Well, that's for today, Takahashi.*

*I'm also amazed with Mr. Fukiyama's daughter; we only know the only teenager that can give a big impression to his grandfather's colleagues is Takishima Kei, son of Mr. Satoru Takishima. It's really unexpected the Saiga Grou-*

Ryuu turned off the television. "Whoa, I never thought the Saiga Group will be rank no. 3." He paused. "Wait, Fukiyama, he might be Hizumi's father…"


End file.
